Rainy Days
by Part-Time-Pyromaniac
Summary: Some people like rainy days. Some people dont. Max Tate happened to be the ones who didnt. Though, good things can happen. Ray/Max Yaoi


Ahehe...

Another one shot, I know. :) But no worries, im going to continue my other stories, too! I just need a break, ya know? Well, anyways, like I've said before, if you have a pairing you want, or any ideas you have for a oneshot you want me to write, then go ahead and tell me, ill do it! XD

- - -

Some people like rainy days. Some people don't.

Max Tate happened to be one of the ones who didnt. Sure, it was cool to watch the lightening strike, but the loud, harsh thunder and pouring rain could ruin anyone's day.

Especially someone who had such a happy, sunny personality like Max.

"Yo Max, whats wrong?" Tyson asked his blonde haired best friend. Max turned to look at him, his large blue puppy eyes pouting.

"Huh? Oh, nothing Ty, just...Im bored, and, well, the weather and all... I really wanted to go to the park today and check out the armature blading action, too!" He said, his eyes widened to emphasize his disappointment.

Tyson grinned and gave his friend a pat on the back. "No worries, buddy! Its only ten oclock, and the weather channel said that it should be over by noon! You'll still get to get out!" He said, then barely jumped out of the way of a familiar kendo stick.

Max, in fright, stumbled back as well, then giggled as he watched Grandpa Granger chase Tyson around, saying that he should "Be training dawg, not sittin' around on your butt all day, ya dig?!".

"Those two at it again?" A familiar, amused but calm voice asked as Ray stepped into the room, his eyes following Tyson and his grandfather around until they ran out of the room.

Max giggled. "When arent they?" He said, then jumped, along with Ray, when thunder struck again. His eyes widened in concern when Ray visibly winced and brought his hands up to rub his pointy ears, he gave Max a reassuring, but slightly strained smile.

"Im alright, Maxy, my ears are just a bit sensitive. The news said that the storm shouldnt last long, though." He said as Max frowned in obvious concern, but nodded.

"Ray! There you are!" Tyson said as he ran back in, out of breath from his run around the dojo trying to escape his grandfather.

"What is it, Tyson?" Ray asked, slightly amused.

"You gotta cook something, man! Im starving!!" He practically wailed as Ray sighed shaking his head.

"Man, Tyson, you just ate breakfast two hours ago, no, you just ate all of the food that I _had cooked _two hours ago." Ray mumbled, but made his way out of the room and to the kitchen. Max shook his head at his best friend.

"Tyson, your horrible, you know that?" He said as Tyson gave a sheepish grin and rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry, Maxy, but im a growing boy! I gotta eat!" The cap wearing world champion blader defended, making Max giggle.

"Well, your going to have to wait until the storms over, 'cause there isnt anything to eat. Ill have to go shopping." Rays voice said as he came back in the room and gave the two an amused grin. Max returned it at Tysons horrified expression.

"What?! N,No food, nothing? Not even some chips?!" He whined as Ray shook his head.

"Not even a crumb, Hillary got rid of them, remember? She said we needed to start eating healthier?" Tyson grumbled, then looked at Ray with desperate eyes as his stomach let loss a earth shaking growl.

"Well, the weathers starting to clear up, why cant you go pick something up?" He asked, sheepishly, then laughed nervously as a flash of lightening flashed and a loud rumble of thunder shook the dojo, making all three boys wince, especially Ray.

"No way Tyson! This is just the middle of the storm!" Max said as Ray nodded, then flinched again, his hands going to his ears to rub them.

"Ray, man, you ok?" Tyson asked, just noticing the neko jins discomfort.

"Yea, Im fine, Tyson, my ears are just a bit sensitive." He said, his grin forced.

"Oh, well,"

"Tysoooonn!!"

"Agghhh!!" Max and Ray both watched in apparent amusement when Grandpa Granger reappeared and once again went after his grandson.

"That Tyson," Max stopped and jumped a bit as he was interrupted by another crash of thunder, this time even louder. He looked wide eyed at Ray, who let out a small, almost unheard whimper and grabbed his head.

"Ray! Are you ok?" He asked as he rushed to stand by his friend, who sighed a bit.

"Im fine, my head just hurts now..." He muttered as Max frowned.

"Maybe you should go lay down...?" He said as Ray shook his head.

"Nah, Kais still sulking about not being able to train because of the storm. I doubt he wants company." He said as Max grinned. -1-

"No worries! You can lay down in my bed!" He said as Ray blinked, then offered a grateful smile that made the blonde haired American blush.

"You sure, Maxy?" Max nodded, beaming, as he walked with Ray to his room.

- - -

"Ray? I brought you some tea, hows your head?" Max asked a few hours later as he walked into the room quietly. Despite his attempt at silence, the easily awoken neko jin had woken up immediately upon his entrance.

"Its better, thanks Max." Ray said as he looked out the window and sighed. It was still drizzling rain, but the worst of the storm was over.

"Has Tyson starved to death yet?" He asked in amusement as Max giggled and bounced down on the bed, sitting by his raven haired friend.

"Not yet! Hillary got tired of his whining, and got Kai! And you were right, he was already pretty ticked about not being able to train...hehe...hes got Tyson running laps now!" He said, though there was amusement, there was also concern for his best friend.

"That sounds about right." Ray said around a yawn and stretched a cat like stretch, his fangs flashing. Max blushed a bit as Rays shirt rose a bit. Since there was no training, and the storm was too bad to get out and do anything, Ray had simply worn a pair of grey sweat pants and a white shirt to sleep in.

Ray noticed, and couldnt help the cat-like grin that appeared on his face. "Like what you see, Maxy?" he asked, his voice slightly husky in a teasing way. Max turned crimson, and stuttered a bit, trying to answer.

Ray lifted a finger and placed it to the stuttering blondes lips, his eyes filled with soft amusement, and something else that Max couldn't quite place.

"Don't worry, Maxy. I like what I see, too." He mumbled, then kissed the blonde on the cheek, leaving him frozen in spot, his eyes wide and face pink. Ray smiled softly as he got his now empty cup of tea and made his way towards the kitchen to wash the mug and talk Kai into getting Tyson out of the rain before he caught a cold.

"...wha...Hey! Wait, Ray come back!" Max called as he scrambled up from the bed, giggling as he ran after the neko jin. Ray paused, and smiled down at Max who blushed and took his hand and beamed up at him.

- - -

-1- Ray and Kai share a room in this fic, if you were wondering. Tyson and Daichi share one, and Max drew the short straw and got to sleep in a room by himself, unless Kenny comes, then they share. XD Hope that didnt confuse anyone!

- - -

0.0 I don't really like the ending... it seems incomplete, but, thats really all that came too mind. XP

Eh, oh well! Thanks for reading! Leave a review and tell me what you thought, or what I can improve on!

Pyro chan


End file.
